Never Alone
by AliJay82
Summary: Steve is out of hospital and is healing under the watchful eye of Nurse Williams. This is the 4th installment to go along with 'In The Blink Of An Eye', 'Through Blue Eyes' and 'Fight For Me'. Once again this is unbeta'd and will be multichaptered.


Steve threw the romote control down on to the coffee table. He had just spent the last hour flicking through the Tv channels about 10 times. He had never been so bored in his whole life, after a month in hospital and two weeks spent locked up in the house Steve was going stir crazy. He longed to go for a run or a long swim in the cool Hawaiian waters, but even though his injuries were healing, they weren't healing quick enough for Steve's liking. Also Matron Williams would probabley kick his ass if he caught him doing anything more than walking from the sofa to the toilet and back. Danny had even prepared food for Steve to eat for lunch while he was at work.

Steve laughed to himself as he thought about Danny in mother hen mode. since he had been released Danny had moved in and taken care of him. Making his food, helping him move around the house, getting him dressed (which Steve found highly embarassing), keeping the house clean and also running the task force in Steve's absent. Kono and Chin help out alot, going shopping for food and anything else they need, also popping over to releave the boredom. Malia came over to change his dressings and Grace had been over alot. Steve felt especially guilty about that as it was Danny's father/daughter with Grace but they had spent it with Steve, taking care of him.

Steve stretched out on the sofa, slowly being careful of his injuries and closed his eyes. His heart swelled with love for his team, his little family which he loved dearly but he hated the fact that they had to look after him. He hated that he was so dependant on other people and he hated that he was taking up so much of their time. His phone rang, he laughed as he looked at the display and Danno's name flashed at him.

"Hello Nurse Williams." Steve smiled as he answered his phone.

"_Don't be flippant Steven_. " Danny retorted. "_I'm just calling to remind you that it time to take your meds and make sure you eat something before you do_."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Im a grown man Daniel, I am more than capable of looking after myself."

"_Ok then next time you do something insanely stupid and nearly kill yourself, then you can look after yourself. Until then I am in charge of every aspect of your life. At least until you heal, then you can go back to being your obnoxious self_." Danny said with a hint of a smile in his voice and Steve could just picture him waving his hands arond as he spoke.

"Aww you say the sweetest things to me Danno." Steve laughed. "So hows things going at work babe? Any new cases come in? You keeping busy?"

"_Yes we've got a new case, yes were keeping busy and no you can't hear about it._" Danny repeated just as he had done for the last two weeks.

"But Dannnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyy I'm bored." Steve whined.

"_Steve if you're gonna throw yourself off buildings then you've got to accept the consequnces. Now go and eat the soup I left for you in the fridge and take your meds. I'll be home later, with pizza and no pineapple or ham on it ok._"

"Well you just take the fun out of everything don't you."

"_Shut up and go do what I told you and I'll see you later."_

"Yes Mother." Steve tried not laugh as he pictured Danny rolling his eyes.

"_You're an idiot._" Was the last thing Danny said as he hung up the phone. Steve hung up his end and made his way to the kitchen. He took out the soup and heated it up, soon the rich smell of oxtail filled the air and Steve felt his stomach rumble. He set the bowl down on the kitchen table and tucked in. Once he was finished he placed the bowl and spoon in the sink and reahed for his meds. He shook two tablets out, grabbed a bottle of water and made his way back to the sofa. He sighed with relief as he sunk down onto the soft cushions and made himself comfy. He popped both the pills and swallowed them down with a large swig of water, as the meds began to take hold, Steve lay down on the sofa and fell asleep.

-~H50~-

Steve was brought back to conciousness by a hand shaking his shoulder. He grimaced at first but then smiled inwardly as he heard Grace's soft voice.

"Uncle Steve wake up. Come on Uncle Steve." Grace huffed when Steve didn't wake up but suddenly smiled as she had an idea. "Danno." She shouted from her position next to the sofa. Danny came in from the kitchen.

"Yes monkey, you screamed."

"Uncle Steve won't wake up. I think he needs a kiss from a handsome prince." Danny just stared at her and laughed quietly when she winked at him.

"Is that so." Danny fought his laughter.

"Uh huh. Right on the lips."

Steve bit the inside of his cheek, he knew there was no way Danny would do that or so he thought until he felt something cold and wet on his lips. His eyes snapped open and he came face to face with a fish. He looked from the fish to Danny's smiling face and then to Grace who was giggling almost uncontrolably.

"That is not funny you two." Steve said, wiping the fish taste from his mouth.

"That is where you are wrong Steven, cause we think that was absolutely hilarious don't we Gracie." Danny smiled at his daughter who nodded her head, barely able to speak for laughing. Steve sat up and looked at Grace pouting.

"It's not nice to pick on the injured though." He said in a over the top whiny voice that just made Grace laugh even harder.

"Hey monkey why don't you go get yourself a drink and make a start on your homework. That way we've got the whole weekend free to torture you're Uncle Steve some more."

Grace's smile widened as she ran into the kitchen. Danny sat down next to Steve and looked him over. Once again Danny was back in mother hen mode.

"So how you feeling?" Danny asked surveying the healing wounds on Steve's face.

"Ok I guess. Everythings still a little sore but better than when you asked me this morning and on your way out to work and when you rang me at lunchtime." Steve laughed.

"What I can't be concerned you jerk?"Danny smiled to reassure Steve he was joking, then went serious. "Steve, I just want to make sure you're ok. You were so badly injured in the fall and you scared the life out of us."

"I know Danny, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having people do so much for me, don't get me wrong I am eternally grateful to all of you for everything your doing for me." He sighed and looked straight at Danny. "I know this is my stupid fault, I know that I'm to blame for the injuries. It's just getting to me. Not being able to do anything, having to have people look after me, not being able to do any of the thing I want to. It's just taking some time to get used to it and it got to me today."

"I can understand that. You're a very independant person, you'ver had to be and I respect that. But I just want you to realise that you are not on your own anymore. You've got me, Chin, Kono and Grace. We're family, a slightly dysfunctional one granted, but still a family."

Steve smiled and his heart swelled from Danny's statement.

"Thanks that means a lot." Steve said and place his arm around Danny's shoulders pulling him into a one armed hug.

"Any time partner, now lets go get pizza before we have to listen to 'Sexy eyes' again."

Steve smiled at the memory and then got up to follow Danny into the kitchen.


End file.
